kujata_rebornfandomcom-20200215-history
HP
Category:Stats Abbreviation: HP A numeric representation of a character's life force. As the character receives damage from enemies, his or her HP will drop. HP also drops if the character suffers from a Damage Over Time effect, such as Poison. If HP is allowed to fall to zero, the character is Knocked Out and can no longer move, act, or otherwise participate in battle until revived (See K.O. for more information). NPCs and monsters also have HP, although their exact HP amounts at any given time are unknown to players. The relative HP levels of any player, NPC, or monster can be figured out by targeting them and observing the gauge next to their name in the lower right corner of the screen (above your own HP/MP gauges, which are always present). Notes *The maximum amount of HP a character can have varies on his or her job and race. The amount can be increased by going up a job level, wearing certain equipment, or by expending Merit Points. Some equipment reduces maximum HP; in many cases, equipment that does this also boosts maximum Magic Points (MP) by an equal amount to the maximum HP lost (i.e. Convert HP to MP gear). *Low HP is indicated by a change in the HP number's color, becoming yellow at 75%, orange at 50%, and red at 25%. **Having HP below 75% of its maximum (i.e. the character's HP number is not a white color) makes the character susceptible to "blood aggro," or being detected by low HP. Such characters will find themselves more susceptible to sudden attack by certain monsters in the area, particularly Undead, regardless of any Sneak, Invisible, or Deodorize effects they may be using to try to avoid aggro. It is wise to keep your HP full in areas with undead monsters. Also note that a player who loses Weakness or Curse statuses will suddenly have their maximum HP increase, which will likely cause their current HP percentage to fall under 75% and enter blood aggro range. *HP can be replenished by healing (resting, /heal command), healing magic, medicines, certain Job Abilities, stepping inside your Mog House, gaining a job level, or changing your character's job. *HP plays a major role in the following: **Activation of Latent and Hidden Effects in certain equipment. **Affects the damage of the Ninja 2-hour ability, Mijin Gakure. **Calculating the damage of the weapon skill, Spirits Within. **Calculating the damage of breath type Blue Magic spells (Poison Breath, Magnetite Cloud, Self-Destruct, Hecatomb Wave, Radiant Breath, Flying Hip Press, Frost Breath, and Heat Breath). **Consumed by certain Job Abilities, such as Convert, Souleater, Spirit Link and Sublimation in order for them to perform their desired effects. **Deciding factor in triggering Healing Breath for DRG. *A K.O.'d character cannot have his or her HP restored by normal means and must either return to their Home Point or be revived by another player with the White Magic spell Raise. A character may also use magic or special items to apply Reraise status to themselves (prior to being K.O.'d) in order to revive themselves on the spot without requiring another player's assistance. Breakdown of Level 1 HP Stats by Race and Job Mithra: 33 (MNK) Elvaan: 35 (MNK) Galka: 38 (MNK) Hume: 33 (MNK) Tarutaru: 29 (MNK) Hit Points Rankings Based on Job 1. Monk 2. (Tied) Samurai, Warrior 5. (Tied) Beastmaster, Dark Knight, Dragoon, Paladin 9. (Tied) Bard, Ninja, Red Mage, Thief 17. (Tied) Ranger, White Mage 20. (Tied) Black Mage 21. Summoner Food that Enhances this Stat